vampireknightfanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Touko Aino
Hinata Aino is a 16 year old girl who is a first year student at Cross Academy, she is infact a Pureblood vampire, she was transformed into a human by her father but she was reawaken by Rido Kuran.She is the Only Hybrid Human/Vampire in vampire history. Name Her Real Name, Hinata means "Sunshine" and her last name Aino means "Love", Her mother decided to name her Hinata because of how bright she was as a child,Yuki comments That Hinata's name is a bit nicer than hers, her full name means "Sunshine Of Love". Appearance Like all vampires, Hinata has unatural beauty,Hinata, as a human she had pale brown eyes and dark brown hair, when she is a vampire, her skin tone was the same but it went a bit pale, as she gets to the age of a teenager her skin is pale as normal vampires, its easy to see her blush when she is embarrased or thinking of something,Also her hair goes pale brown but her hair has grown to waist length and she rarely ties it up, Aidou commented that Hinata looks even more pretty and cute than Yuki, he even told her that she was like a princess which earned him a punch in the face.Her Mother commented that seeing her daughter as a vampire is more pretty than herself when she was a vampire.Because she is a pureblood, she stops aging at 17, which is rare for Pureblood vampires.She will keep her young and healthy look forever until she dies. Personality Shy and soft spoken, Hinata never really speaks outloud that much, which makes her Yuki's main target in teasing, she is withdrawn and sometimes isolated from Yuki or anybody because of her personality, she infact hides her fears of blood and being alone by just keeping herself quiet, she is good liar but Zero can tell if she is lying or not,she sometimes murmurs something about blood which only Yuki and Zero can hear,she tends to worry Yuki or Zero because of her illness, she hates being a burden to anyone and she tries to lie so nobody knows how much pain she is in or how ill she is but sometimes loses control of herself because she suffers from mental unstainability because of her life and she unintentionally harms people she loves.Yuki sometimes refers Hinata as a sister figure, being the caring and shy type. History She was infact a human/vampire born to Shinako and her unknown father , she already had vampire heritage, she didn't know why she was half human and vampire and nobody found out that she was a hybrid, When she was bitten by Rido, her sleeping vampire side awoke and she became a hybrid again, her family were killed except Shinako, Kaien took her in she was 11 years old, she would always Cling onto Yuki which she found cute but she had an unexpected attachment to Zero, which confused both of them.She also suffers a mental illness but she sometimes loses control of herself which scared her cause she has no memory of what she did.She is scared because she found out her family heritage, she worries that Zero would kill her even though she is a pureblood. Relationships Zero Kiryu Zero is infact one of Hinata's childhood friends and boyfriend, Zero tends to worry about Hinata alot and often visits her in her dorm when she gets really ill, Hinata comments that he is sometimes overprotective of her which she finds safe and normal, Hinata rarely talks about problems or nightmares involving blood or Zero because it scares her and can sometimes paralzy her in fear. Zero notices that she rarely talks when he is around but he thinks its normal, both Zero and Hinata have a huge attraction to each other but can't really be seperated.Zero describes Hinata as quiet and unpredictable, He notices Signs of which Hinata could almost not be emotionally dead. Yuki Kuran Both girls always end up fighting or making up because they both have known each other for long as they could remember, Yuki mentions that she had to help Hinata sleep because she had previous nights of being unable to sleep, Yuki also remembers one Time Hinata threw up blood and she had to calm her down because she was crying of how much pain it was, In Cross Academy, Hinata was the main victim of Yuki's teasing which made Hinata almost hit her on the head, which always happens, when Yuki turns to a vampire, Hinata goes into shock and she is rendered emotionally dead again, Yuki ponders why Hinata has gone through that shock more than three times, both girls are on speaking terms which makes Hinata half happy Ichiru Kiryu She and Ichiru sometimes spoke but Hinata had a bit of a crush on Ichiru which sometimes confused her, Ichiru was infact using Hinata's feelings because he was working for Rido, when he told her that he was using her feelings, she went into a state of depression but Ichiru didn't regret it, Ichiru was half of the part of why Hinata was unstable sometimes, whenever she saw him she would lash out at him if he went near her or tried to talk with her, Ichiru's death didn't surprise her but she felt unpset that he was dead. Kaname Kuran She has a huge aura of hatred for him because he turned Yuki back into a vampire, Kaname also infacts taunts Hinata if she wanted to join Yuki but she refused, eventually Kaname kidnaps Hinata because how important she is to Zero, he wanted to turn her to work for him so Zero can kill her but Hinata escaped and she goes into a state of shock. Powers Like most Purebloods she is Immortal, she can heal from wounds except being stabbed in the heart or having her head cut off Her powers aren't really known but she can use metal to turn it to any shape or form, she also can control liquids and water, unlike all the vampires, she can sense vampires, she has high healing whenever she bites somebody, if they are not immortal, they automacticially gain immortality, her blood can heal any wound, she can see from great distances and she posesses Telekinesis and telepathy which enables her to talk in her mind or anybody else's minds, she can also read minds. Quotes -'' I....I don't want to Lose Zero or Yuki, both of them are Precious to me... (To herself)'' ''-Zero....is it true?, do you really love me or not? (To Zero Kiryu) ''-Whats wrong Yuki...? You never seen me smile?, it doesn't really matter at all right now...(''To Yuki) ''-ugh...the social ball, Zero has asked me to go with him,i said yes i would, but...i hate going to balls and stuff, its too girly for me, i prefer reading or studying ''(To Yuki about the Social Ball) ''-I haven't drank blood in a while...i feel like dying now, but maybe blood would help, but i don't want to hurt you Zero ''(To Zero about her drinking blood) ''-Yuki....please don't come in..im begging you...i suffered enough, im dying of bloodthirst, Zero went somewhere but...i can't stand it..Yuki, i feel like im going to throw up blood any second...(To Yuki about her illness) ''-Zero...he..Ichiru hurt my feelings...he called me disillusional, he said he was using my feelings for something...(To Zero about Ichiru) ''-Kaname you bastard! you turned Yuki to a vampire, you took her away from me...i will hunt you down and kill you...Yuki i might have to kill you too, if i lose control of myself...(To Yuki and Kaname) ''-Zero....im sorry....im a pureblood vampire like Yuki...but if you want to kill me go ahead...but i will always love you, you know that...(To Zero on her Pureblood Status) ''-What...?, Cross are you serious?! im a pureblood vampire....but you know how Zero will hate me....(To Kaien Cross, finding out that she is a pureblood) ''-Shut up!, the girl You knew as Hinata is right infront of you...(To Aidou) ''-my life.....is draining away...Yuki...Zero...everyone...im losing them....i just...want to kiss Zero once more...i want to hug Yuki...i want her to tell me that im alright.....but im stuck...dying slowly...i need to drink blood...(To herself while being captured by Kaname) ''-My...my Real Name is Hinata Aino...Touko was a alias i had so i can escape Rido kuran...''(To Zero and Yuki when she confesses that her real name is Hinata)